freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Master Knux/Wiki Kart 64 - Episódio 1 (FINALLY.)
Bem-Vindos wikianos e...wikianas? Vocês estão prestes à testemunhar o maior evento que esta Wiki já teve. Um evento que eu gosto de chamar de Wiki Kart 64. As regras são as seguintes: Os corredores deveram passar por pistas, que logicamente, não são projetadas apenas para veículos terrestres, por isso, eu modifiquei os carros para que se acostumem com os mais variados terrenos. O vencedor deste evento ganhará a valiosa quantia de 1 milhão de reais. Agora vamos aos participantes: JustALittleKiller - Fiat UNO GodFatherPayne - Quadricículo NyanTheCatAnimatronic - Mach Bike Cris Mattos - Bugatti Veyron TeiousDaFox - Hovercraft Master Knux - Jeep CJ5 PivotAnimador - Neon Bike ThePirateSim - DeLorean Dark - Power Tank E que a corrida comece! Circuito: Wiki Kart Stadium (3) (2) (1) (GO!) *Pilotos começam a correr* Knux: Esse negócio já tá no papo! *Pega uma banana e joga pra trás* Dark: OH MER...*Escorrega e bate na parede* Nyan: *Usa um cogumelo e ultrapassa Knux* Nyan: O que você ia dizer mesmo? "Perder essa corrida já tá no papo"? Teious: *Joga um Red Shell que acerta Nyan* Teious: HUE. Just: É TRETAAAAA Sanic: *Bate no parachoque do Teious com o seu Fusca* Sanic: HUE². Cris: *Ultrapassa todos com a sua Bugatti* BRITNEY BITCHES. Todo Mundo: AH MIZERAVI. *Parte aquática* Nyan: MINHA MOTINHA ANDA NA ÁGUA Teious: Oh Rly? Knux: Jeep Aquático galera, Jeep aquático. Cris: Minha Bugatti parece que engordou de mais. Sanic: *Usa um Cogumelo* Sanic: GOODBYE FAGS Sanic *Bate na parede* Todo Mundo: GOODBYE FAG Nyan: *Pega um Triple Red Shell e acerta o Teious* Nyan: U MAD BRO? Teious: FUUUUUUUUU Cris: *Pega um Blue Shell e acerta todo mundo no caminho* Cris: AEEEE *Blue Shell bate na parede e volta pro Cris* Cris: MAS QUE MER... *Explosão* Knux: Alguém chame os bombeiros, a gente tem uma Bugatti afundando ali. Cris: *Pega uma estrela* Cris: I CAME LIKE A WRECKING BALL *Cris atinge todo mundo* Knux: FILHO DA MÃE Teious: EU TE ODEIO COM TODOS OS XINGAMENTOS POSSÍVEIS! Sanic: VSF. Pirate: *Pega um All-Star e atinge o primeiro colocado* Pirate: JÁ GANHEI, JÁ GANHEI *Green Shell atinge Pirate* Pirate: JÁ PERDI, JÁ PERDI ;~; *Parte Aérea* Sanic: Quem disse que Fuscas não podiam voar? Nyan: A SUA MÃE. Sanic: NÃO FALA DA MINHA MÃE SUA VAD...Ops. Nyan: SEU FILHO DA P*TA. *Nyan lança uma bomba na fuça de Sanic* Sanic: F*DEU. *Explosão* Nyan: Bem, onde estavamos mesmo? Knux: SAI DA FRENTE MULHER. Nyan: *Death Stare* Knux: Digo, oi senhora :) Teious: I Believe i Can Fly... *Dark joga uma banana no Teious* Teious: AH SEU... *Avião do Teious cai* Teious: EU JÁ ME FERREI 2 VEZES NESSA CORRIDA, CADÊ O CARA QUE FAZ O ROTEIRO DISSO AQUI HEIN? CADÊ?!? Volta: 2/3 Knux: They see me rollin', they hate me... *Pirate ultrapassa Knux* Knux: AH QUALÉ. Dark: *Pega um Blue Shell* Dark: A vitória é amarga, amarga como um casco azul espinhoso alado do inferno. *Dark lança o seu Blue Shell que f*de com os corredores* Just: AH, VAI SE F*DER. Dark: AEEEEE Sanic: *Vira um Bullet Bill* Sanic: GET OUT OF MAH WAY, BITCH. *Sanic acaba descobrindo um atalho* Sanic: Ué. 1 Hour Later... *Pirate usa seu All-Star* Pirate: TÔ CHEGANDO *Pirate Vence* Pirate; AEEEEEE Knux: D*mmit. Teious: ISSO É INJUSTO. Nyan: Tanto faz. Ranking: 1º - Pirate 2º - Teious 3º - Knux 4º - Cris 5º - Sanic 6º - Pivot 7º - Nyan 8º- Just 9º - Dark Continua no próximo episódio. Categoria:Posts de blog